Wedang Jahe
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kata teman-teman satu grupnya, Jean adalah playboy, tukang tebar pesona, de el el. Dengan mengincar seorang anggota girlband yang satu agensi dengannya, Jean bertekad mematahkan anggapan itu! / AU /


**.**

* * *

**Wedang Jahe**

_special for Arisa Yukishiro =]_

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik __Hajime Isayama__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Jean Kirschtein/Sasha Braus, K+, Romance/Friendship

© kazuka, january 6th, 2014

**.**

"_Kata teman-teman satu grupnya, Jean adalah playboy, tukang tebar pesona, de el el. Dengan mengincar seorang anggota girlband yang satu agensi dengannya, Jean bertekad mematahkan anggapan itu!"_

** . **

**.**

Reiner membaca kertas kopi yang berisi lirik lagu untuk album mereka yang baru sambil mengangguk-angguk. Jarinya yang berada di atas meja resepsionis—tak jauh dari sofa lobi yang besar-besar dan empuk itu—diketuk-ketukkannya membentuk irama tertentu, sesuai dengan lagu di kertas itu. Kebiasaannya bermain piano sejak kecil membuat gerakan jari-jemarinya lincah, ketukan yang terbentuk pun sangat tepat dengan nada musik yang sebenarnya dimiliki lagu tersebut. Dia terlihat sama sekali tak terusik dengan Eren, Jean dan Bertholdt serta Armin yang mendiskusikan tentang _outfit_ untuk _comeback_ mereka yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan.

"Bicara soal _outfit_," Bertholdt mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka dengan suara tenangnya. "_Girl group_ baru itu juga punya model _outfit_ yang sama dengan kita. Katanya, mereka itu versi perempuan dari kita."

"Aku sudah dengar tentang itu," Jean menyeringai. "Ah, aku belum cerita dengan kalian, ya. Selain datang untuk mengurus tentang _comeback_, hari ini aku juga dipanggil untuk tanda tangan kontrak iklan minuman dengan salah satu dari mereka."

"Dengan yang mana?" Reiner langsung bergabung dalam pembicaraan, irama dari jari-jarinya berhenti seketika. "Jangan bilang itu Christa."

Jean tertawa, "Tentu bukan, Reiner. Aku tidak akan merebut incaranmu."

"Hei—"

"Heh, jangan kira aku tidak tahu," Jean tersenyum dengan rasa bangga, "Kau sudah mengincar Christa sejak dia jadi model MV kedua kita, 'kan? Oh, bahkan kurasa sejak dia jadi _trainee_."

"Awas kau," Reiner memalingkan wajahnya, dia sebal. Jean tergelak.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti," Jean meletakkan satu tangannya di meja resepsionis, menopangkan dagunya di sana. Dan di saat bersamaan, pintu utama terbuka, lima orang gadis memasukinya. Mata Jean langsung berbinar.

"Ha, itu mereka," Eren juga mengalihkan perhatian dari kopi lirik yang dia pegang.

Kelima gadis itu membungkuk hormat sambil mengucapkan salam pada kelimanya, namun mata Jean tetap melekat pada seseorang yang berjalan paling belakang, _lead dancer_ berambut cokelat berkepang. Tatapan keduanya bertemu saat itu, si gadis yang kelihatan takut sekaligus canggung, langsung tersentak kaget ketika Jean tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Matanya makin menyiratkan kegugupan.

Oh, bukan. Jean menyeringai, ternyata.

"Sasha Braus, eh?" Armin memastikan. "Kau suka dengannya, Jean?"

"Sejak aku menyaksikan panggung debut mereka," Jean masih memandang punggung Sasha yang menjauh dari lobi. "Aku akan mendapatkannya."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Armin bilang Jean adalah tukang tebar pesona. Eren mengatainya sebagai _playboy_. Bertholdt hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil berkata pelan-pelan bahwa Jean bisa membuat banyak wanita berharap hanya dengan sekali lirikan mata. Reiner bahkan menyebutnya sebagai tukang PHP; karena dia terlalu banyak memamerkan pesonanya pada wanita.

Yah, harus Jean akui (dengan narsisnya), dia memang tampan. Tapi dia bisa menjamin, bahwa sebutan kawan-kawannya itu salah semua. Heh, dia hanya murah senyum pada semua orang, kok, bukan tebar pesona. Dia cuma mencoba ramah. Lalu ... _playboy_? Hei, dia cuma pernah satu kali pacaran, waktu SMA dulu.

Karena cukup geram dengan gelar yang tidak bercitra baik dari kawan-kawannya itu—apalagi gelar _playboy _itu—maka Jean akan membuktikannya dari sekarang dengan satu rencana.

Ia akan mendapatkan Sasha. Memacarinya, sampai menikahinya, bersamanya seumur hidup. Nah, siapa yang akan berani mengatainya _playboy_ kalau begitu?

Iya, Jean serius.

Seserius pandangannya pada Sasha sekarang—yang mana wajahnya sedang dipolesi _make up _natural yang sesuai dengan musim dingin. Mereka bertemu pandang lagi, dan Sasha—masih sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya—kaget dan langsung memalingkan wajah.

Nah, masalahnya di sini. Mereka berdua sangat canggung satu sama lain!

Sasha adalah personel yang masa _trainee_-nya paling singkat dibandingkan teman-teman satu grupnya, sehingga dia jadi kurang akrab dengan grup Jean sendiri, karena saat dia masuk, Jean dan kawan-kawan telah debut dan jadi jarang bertemu para _trainee_.

Karena itu, Jean berpikir, ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk mengubah segalanya. Dia harus berterima kasih pada agensinya, sepertinya.

"Jean, Sasha, apa saya harus mengarahkan lagi hal-hal tentang _photoshoot_-nya?"

"Kurasa aku sudah paham," Jean, yang bersandar pada meja rias, mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin Sasha mau mendengarnya lagi."

Sasha terkejut (lagi!) ketika tahu bahwa Jean memanggil nama kecilnya. Jean tersenyum melihat reaksi itu. Hei, memanggil nama kecil adalah langkah pertama yang mujarab untuk merekatkan dua orang yang jauh jaraknya, 'kan?

"Um, seperti kata Senior ... kurasa aku juga sudah mengerti. Tapi, terima kasih."

Staf itu pun pergi, dan riasan Sasha juga nampaknya sudah selesai. Fotografer di sebelah sana sudah siap, dan Jean memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasha sebentar sebelum mereka diminta berakting di depan sana.

"Hm, Sasha," panggilnya dengan suara rendah. "Aku yakin kau tahu persis namaku. Jadi," dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasha yang duduk mematung, "Panggil saja aku Jean. Buang kata 'senior' itu."

Sasha butuh waktu untuk menormalkan napasnya. "O-oke, Jean ..."

Jean menantikan banyak hal menarik setelah ini.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Yak, bagus! Tahan, satu, dua, tiga!"

Pose pertama; Jean dan Sasha saling berpunggungan dan salah satu tangan mereka, yang dilapisi sarung rajut manis, bertautan satu sama lain, sambil meminum isi kaleng tersebut. Jean bisa merasakan tangan Sasha yang gemetar ketika dia mencoba meraihnya dan menyematkan jari-jarinya tadi, namun itu tidak membuatnya patah semangat. Yang ada, dia semakin tertantang untuk mencari cara agar Sasha mau menerima dirinya dengan biasa.

"Hm, bagus. Tapi sebentar, sebentar!" sang fotografer menahan mereka berdua. "Sekali lagi. Biar kupilih yang mana yang lebih bagus. Yang natural, ya!"

Jean mengeratkan lagi jari-jarinya pada milik Sasha, tangan Sasha begitu dingin, dan Jean nyaris terkekeh karena itu. Gadis ini lucu, pikirnya.

"Oke, selesai. Pose kedua!"

Sasha menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengembuskannya dengan pelan melalui mulutnya, tampaknya dia berusaha keras untuk rileks. Jean sudah terlebih dahulu duduk, memandang ke arahnya sekarang, malah.

"Ayo, Sasha," dia bahkan mengulurkan tangan karena Sasha mematung di tempat, seperti kesulitan untuk duduk.

"I-iya," dia lekas-lekas duduk di samping Jean tanpa menghiraukan uluran tangan itu.

Pose kedua, Jean kurang yakin. Jangan-jangan fotografer akan menyuruh mereka untuk mengulang pemotretan pose ini berkali-kali karena mereka masih terlihat canggung. Kesalahan mungkin akan ditimpakan pada Sasha kalau dia terus-terusan terlihat gugup begini.

Ah, dasar. Merepotkan juga, ternyata—keluh Jean.

(Tapi bukan berarti dia menyerah.)

_Skinship_ kali ini sama tarafnya dengan pose pertama. Jean diminta untuk melirik Sasha sambil memegang kaleng minuman itu dan tersenyum, sementara Sasha, bersandar pada bahu Jean, berpose meminum isi kaleng itu.

"Bagus! Sasha, turunkan kalengnya, tersenyumlah ke kamera! Yang natural, natural, ya, begitu, bagus, pertahankan!"

Beberapa foto pun diambil. Jean masih dalam pose melirik Sasha dengan senyuman yang simpel tapi—ehm—manis, dan dia tertegun. Senyum Sasha pada kamera begitu natural dan ekspresif. Dia bebas. Dia ceria, seperti sungguhan, padahal Jean tahu persis gadis itu gugup. Tapi kenapa dia bisa beraksi dengan begitu baik dan lihai di depan kamera? Sasha sangat handal dalam berakting, rupanya.

Ini menjadi faktor tambahan yang menjadikan ketertarikan dalam diri Jean untuk Sasha menjadi semakin besar. Tanpa sadar, dia menyeringai. Ah, untung pemotretan pose kedua sudah selesai.

"Yang ketiga!" staf bagian pengarahan menyerukan skenario. Keduanya pun berdiri, Sasha menyerahkan kaleng yang dia pegang pada salah satu staf yang menghampirinya, dan mulai berdiri menghadap Jean.

Oh, Sasha terlihat berusaha keras menjauhkan pandangan dari Jean. Dia terlihat sangat gelisah dan takut, apalagi Jean dengan sengaja makin lekat memandangi Sasha meski tahu Sasha sangat gugup. Sepertinya, Jean senang menggodanya.

(Ah, sial—Sasha menggerutu, tapi tak punya nyali untuk bersuara.)

Dia nyaris melompat ketika Jean meletakkan kaleng dingin itu di keningnya seraya berkata dengan suara rendah dan parau, "Ayo, pose ketiga."

Sasha tak berani mengangguk. Tapi Jean tak butuh tanggapan, dia mendekatkan dirinya dan menyandarkan keningnya pada kaleng yang sama dengan yang melekat di dahi Sasha. Ya, bisa tertebak dengan baik, benda yang memisahkan wajah mereka hanya kaleng itu.

**Cuma** kaleng itu.

Maka wajah Sasha pun memanas. Meski ada _make up_ yang menutupi, rona merah yang membanjiri area pipinya tidak luput dari perhatian Jean. Deru napasnya yang tak beraturan membuat dirinya makin terlihat kacau. Salahkan jarak yang cuma beberapa inci, kawan.

Oh, salahkan juga tuntutan skenario yang berdalih ingin menyajikan iklan yang hangat-hangat, mentang-mentang ini sedang musim dingin.

Jean pun mengembuskan napas, dia menutup matanya sebentar. "Sasha, kalau kau tidak terbiasa dengan ini, aku bisa minta pada mereka untuk mengganti posenya—"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak perlu!" geleng Sasha cepat. Kaleng itu pun jatuh, namun beruntung, gerak refleks Jean bagus hingga dia bisa menangkap benda itu sebelum jatuh berdentang ke lantai. "A-aku bisa, kok! Jangan, jangan diganti. Aku tidak apa-apa dengan ini."

_Dasar pembohong,_ Jean tertawa sarkastis dalam hati.

"Ayo, fotografernya sudah menunggu," Sasha punya inisiatif baik dengan mengambil kaleng itu dari tangan Jean, dan menempatkannya kembali seperti yang seharusnya, seperti tadi. Waktu melesat lambat bagi Jean ketika tatapan mereka tersambung sesaat waktu Sasha menaruh kalengnya sebagai pembatas wajah mereka.

"Senyum—oke, satu, dua, tiga!"

Di saat yang berlalu bagai gerak lambat itu (... hanya dari persepsi Jean, sesungguhnya), Jean bisa melihat bagaimana transformasi Sasha dari seorang gadis canggung menjadi bocah ceria yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Hei, senyum itu, yang terlihat sedekat ini, ternyata lebih memabukkan dari sebatang cokelat. Jean mengerti bahwa seleranya tak salah.

Semua bermula dari ajakan Eren untuk menonton _debut stage_ grup Sasha, Mikasa, Annie, Christa dan Ymir. Sebenarnya, dia tidak mau ikut-ikutan modus terselubung Eren yang bilang dia ingin mendukung juniornya, padahal sebenarnya terlalu ingin menonton Mikasa tampil untuk pertama kalinya di acara musik. Tetapi karena dia menganggur, akhirnya Jean setuju.

Ternyata di sanalah dia menyadari bahwa _lead dancer _ grup itu begitu manis, enerjik dan mempesona ketika dia menggerakkan badan sesuai hentakan musik yang _beaty_. Rambutnya paling panjang di antara kesemuanya, dan Jean suka perempuan berambut panjang. Pangkal ketertarikan bermula dari sana.

Berlanjut sampai sekarang.

"Yak, selesai! Kalian boleh istirahat sebentar."

Kenapa hal-hal manis selalu berjalan singkat?

Sasha pun duduk bersila di lantai, meminum minuman yang mereka iklankan dengan cepat. Mungkin rasa gugup telah menyerap banyak energinya.

(Jean, ketika mengambil posisi istirahat di sisi Sasha, berharap Sasha tidak akan beranjak dari sini.)

"_Ginger_ ..." Sasha memutar kaleng yang dia pegang, mencermati bacaannya.

"Di negara asli minuman ini, Indonesia, dia disebut 'jahe'," terang Jean, yang sudah lebih dulu mendalami tentang produk apa yang dia promosikan. "Minuman ini namanya wedang jahe. Diimpor ke sini karena katanya produk ini bagus untuk menghangatkan badan di musim dinginnya negara-negara non-tropis."

"Pantas saja ... minumannya terasa seperti ... pedas. Agak asing buatku. Tapi enak."

Jean memandangi kaleng yang sama, dan Sasha meminum isinya lagi, kemudian berucap, "Memang benar. Menghangatkan."

Jean menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, dan bergerak cepat mendekati wajah Sasha, berhenti hanya di jarak kurang dari sejengkal.

_Pssshh_!

"Sepertinya kau tidak perlu wedang jahe ini untuk menghangatkan diri. Dengan berdekatan denganku begini pun sudah bisa membuatmu panas."

"A-a ... Jean ... kurasa ini ..."

Jean pun mundur sambil terkekeh, merasa menang dan bangga atas kelakuannya yang menyisakan bayangan merah yang bersembunyi di balik kulit pipi Sasha. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi waktu bilang kata _'ginger'_, dialekmu fasih juga."

Sasha menunduk, jari-jarinya diketuk-ketukkan gelisah di badan kaleng. Setelah satu tarikan napas, akhirnya dia bisa tenang. "Yeah ... aku pernah tinggal di Inggris. Jerman juga. Swiss ... dan Prancis."

"Wow, keren!" Jean semakin senang karena Sasha sudah mulai mau membuka diri.

"Ayahku diplomat."

"Mm, itu keren sekali. Aku juga pernah tinggal di Jerman. Tapi waktu aku kecil, cuma tiga tahun, ayahku kuliah di sana. Jadi bahasa Jerman-ku juga masih buruk."

"Oh, begitu ..."

Jean bisa mengerti bahwa Sasha ingin melanjutkan topik ini, tapi dia tidak punya cukup nyali, jelas terbaca dari mulutnya yang kadang terbuka seolah ingin membentuk kata, tapi berkali-kali batal. Dia memutuskan, dialah yang harus mampu mendominasi agar semua tetap di berjalan di jalur rencananya; rencana untuk memancing Sasha. "Hm—"

"Jean, Sasha, lanjut! Pose keempat!"

"Um ... Jean tadi mau bilang sesuatu, kah? Nanti saja ya, kita kerja dulu. Ayo."

Cara Sasha menyebut namanya bisa saja membuat Jean histeris, andai dia adalah wanita yang bertipe _fangirl_. Tapi, tunggu dulu, Bung, dia lelaki dan adalah sebuah penghancuran harga diri jika dia melakukannya. Jadi, dia hanya menyeringai sebagai wujud kepuasan. Mendengar namanya disebut sekali ini saja sudah membuatnya senang, apalagi kalau mendengar Sasha menyebut nama itu setiap pagi, di saat dia masih setengah sadar dan mengantuk, dan dibisikkan dengan suara berbisik dan tepat di depan telinganya.

Wow. Dasar fantasi lelaki.

Jean harus menyudahi jalur pikirannya yang sudah mulai lari ke ranah berbahaya.

Di pose-pose berikutnya, Jean mendapati senyum Sasha lebih indah dan natural. Tanpa paksaan, seperti benar-benar ceria tanpa batasan.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Mereka masih duduk di posisi yang sama seperti _break_ yang sebelumnya. Hanya tinggal pemotretan individual setelah ini, maka semua akan beres.

Sasha baru saja menggeser dirinya, menjauh sedikit, setelah tadi harus bersandar lagi pada Jean, ketika laki-laki itu menyadari bahwa ada yang kurang beres pada ikatan rambut Sasha.

"Rambutmu," Jean menggenggam kepangan rambut Sasha, Sasha sudah akan menjerit dan mencegah, namun dibatalkannya sendiri saat dia sadari Jean sudah melepaskan pengikatnya yang berhiaskan kepala kelinci putih, kemudian membenarkan letaknya dan mengikatnya kembali.

Sasha tak berkutik.

"Aa ..." Sasha menyiapkan diri untuk bicara. Jean sengaja melakukan semuanya lambat-lambat. "Sebenarnya, aku kurang suka rambutku disentuh sembarangan laki-laki."

"Eh?" tepat, di waktu itu, Jean sudah selesai.

"Tu-tu-tunggu dulu! Tapi kalau Jean yang melakukannya, aku tidak apa-apa, kok," Sasha menggeleng cepat. Kepangan rambutnya pun bergoyang, menimbulkan kesan gestur yang lucu. "Aku hanya ... yah ... tidak suka. Dulu aku pernah punya pengalaman tidak menyenangkan."

Menggali hal-hal baru dari orang yang disuka itu seperti membuka sebuah lorong baru di dalam tanah. Semakin dalam kita membuka, semakin banyak kita tahu hal yang tersembunyi di baliknya, dan tahu-tahu kita sudah terlalu jauh masuk dan tak bisa keluar lagi. Intinya: kita terperangkap semakin jauh di dalam dirinya!

"Rambutku pernah ditarik oleh laki-laki menyebalkan waktu aku kecil. Itu menyakitkan sekali dan aku membencinya. Mulai saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan laki-laki manapun untuk menyentuh rambutku seenaknya kecuali ayah atau suamiku sendiri nanti!"

Bagian terakhir terdengar lucu bagi Jean, dan dia benar-benar tergelak.

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, tapi nada polosmu itu ... lucu."

Mata Sasha tidak berkedip, secara tak sadar, dia memiringkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk lain dari kalimat tanya.

Jean meluruskan, "Lucu dalam artian yang baik. Menggemaskan, begitu," dia tersenyum kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong ... di matamu ... laki-laki itu apa?"

Ta-da, saatnya omong-omong serius untuk mencari tahu bagaimana cara pandangan gadis itu terhadap kaum yang berlawanan dengannya, salah satu trik Jean untuk mencocokkan jalan pikiran antara mereka berdua.

(Iya, Jean benar-benar serius.)

"Maksud ... nya?"

"Yaa, menurutmu, laki-laki itu makhluk yang menyebalkan, atau apalah itu, menurutmu. Yang kau sukai dari laki-laki, mungkin? Atau yang tidak kau sukai."

"Um ..." Sasha mengetuk dagunya, lantas meminum wedang jahenya sementara berpikir. "Laki-laki itu hangat!" dia menjawab sekenanya. Jangan-jangan jawaban itu muncul karena minuman yang barusan ditenggaknya. "Mereka makhluk yang menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau laki-laki yang bisa memimpin. Wow, dia akan terlihat lebih keren."

Jean tersenyum bangga. Dia _leader _grup, dan dia merasa wajar jika dia berbangga diri.

"Aku juga suka yang bisa bernyanyi dengan baik."

Jawaban Sasha membuat Jean melambung.

"Apalagi kalau seorang laki-laki itu bisa bermain alat musik dengan baik. Misalnya piano."

Oh, sial. Takkan Jean biarkan Sasha tahu fakta bahwa Reiner adalah pianis handal. Jean berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk kembali mempelajari gitar, satu-satunya alat musik yang bisa dia mainkan tanpa masalah.

"Kalau menurut Jean sendiri, perempuan itu bagaimana?"

Jean menyeringai kecil, "Perempuan itu _masterpiece_. Mereka adalah makhluk lembut yang perlu dijaga luar dan dalamnya agar tidak rapuh dan terluka. Seburuk apapun sifat seorang perempuan, dia pasti butuh seorang laki-laki, untuk memperbaikinya, untuk membimbingnya, untuk menolongnya, dan untuk menjamin bahwa mereka aman. Mereka penyeimbang sifat keras laki-laki, mereka ciptaan yang kompleks tapi menyenangkan ketika kau berhasil memilikinya dan merawatnya dengan baik."

Di tiap fragmen penyusun kalimat Jean, Sasha memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Bisa Jean lihat bahwa tatapan mata Sasha seolah mencari sesuatu ketika Jean bercerita, namun ketika Jean mempertemukan pandangan mereka, dia langsung menggulirkan mata ke arah lain, malu-malu.

Setelah Jean selesai menjabarkan definisinya, pandangan Sasha terlihat berbinar, dan tanpa Jean sangka, gadis itu bertepuk tangan.

"Keren! Kesan Jean atas perempuan bagus sekali, kau punya cara pandang yang menarik. Jean pasti tipe pengamat yang hebat!"

"Wow," Jean terkesima. Senyuman besar nan cerah terbit di wajahnya. "Ternyata kau adalah orang yang ceria dan bersemangat. Antusias. Seperti yang pernah Ymir ceritakan pada kami, tentang sifat-sifat anggota grup kalian."

Sasha tampak salah tingkah. "U-um ... yeah ... kenyataannya memang begitu. Kalau dengan teman-teman ... mereka bilang aku ini heboh dan banyak bicara."

"Lalu kenapa kau berbeda sekarang? Kau takut denganku? Oh ayolah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan batas antara senior dan junior. Aku bukan tipe yang gila hormat begitu."

"Aku hanya ..." Sasha melirik ke arah sudut kanan bawah. "Aku takut dianggap aneh oleh Jean ..."

"Hah?" tawa Jean hampir meledak. "Memangnya aku apa? Kritikus sikap wanita?"

"Bu-bukan—"

"Aku suka kamu, kok, jadi jangan khawatir kau akan terlihat aneh. Kau kelihatan manis, kok."

"Ha?"

_Psssshhh—_

Jean tidak menyesal blak-blakan, dia jadi bisa melihat lagi bagaimana pipi yang halus itu dimandikan warna merah lagi.

"Aku serius, lho," Jean merendahkan suaranya agar staf yang sedang berkeliaran dan sibuk memilih-milah foto yang baru saja diambil, sambil mempertimbangkan apakah perlu ada pengambilan ulang untuk beberapa pose. "Aku suka kau."

"Ke-kenapa ..."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya," Jean merebut kaleng wedang jahe dari tangan Sasha, yang sepertinya masih ada isinya, sementara miliknya sudah dia habiskan beberapa menit lalu. "Yang perlu kau tahu cuma satu hal: aku serius."

Sasha seperti patung. Patung udang rebus. Lihatlah wajah merahnya.

"Jawabanmu berikutnya akan menentukan, Sasha Braus," Jean meminum sisa wedang itu dengan santai. "Apa pendapatmu tentangku?"

Sasha tidak mau menatap Jean kalau dia ingin kata-katanya tetap meluncur dengan nada dan interval yang terkendali; tidak terbata-bata. "Kau itu seperti wedang jahe yang kita iklankan ini."

"Hm, maksudnya?" salah satu alis Jean terangkat naik.

"Asing—karena aku baru mengenalmu—" Sasha mempertemukan pandangannya dengan mata Jean untuk sepersekian detik, tapi menunduk lagi setelahnya.

Hening. Jean jadi tak sabar menantinya.

"Tapi kau bisa menghangatkan ... dan tipe yang menyenangkan!" serunya dengan nada ceria. Senyumannya begitu tinggi, sampai-sampai matanya tenggelam dan menyisakan bentuk bulan sabit yang pada nyatanya memaniskan wajahnya. Nada polos mendominasi kalimat itu.

"Kh," seringai jahil muncul, "Kau berkata begitu, bagiku kedengarannya seolah kau minta dihangatkan terus olehku setiap hari."

"Kok bisa—ah, Jean!"

"Tenang, bukan dalam artian negatif, kok," Jean menahan tawa, "Menghangatkan dengan ucapan-ucapan manis setiap hari, mungkin."

_Pssshh_—

"Jadi?" Jean berbaring di lantai, terlalu bosan menunggu. Menunggu jawaban Sasha dan perintah berikutnya untuk urusan _photoshoot _mereka membuatnya tak betah lama-lama duduk. Kaleng itu dimainkannya di depan wajahnya yang menoleh ke arah Sasha.

"Tapi aku tidak mau ini diperlihatkan di depan umum ..." Sasha memandang langit-langit. "Kita 'kan ... _idol_."

"Tentu sajalah. Aku sudah memperhitungkan itu semua," Jean turut memandang objek yang sama dengan Sasha. "Aku juga tidak suka mengumbar. Kita akan bermain peran di depan publik dan menyembunyikan semuanya rapat-rapat di bawah tanah."

Sasha mengangguk perlahan, dan dia sadar, sebuah keputusan besar baru saja diambilnya, namun, tak ada bagian dari hatinya yang menyesal.

"Wedang jahenya tinggal sedikit, nih," Jean menggoyangkan kaleng itu, terdengar bunyi goncangan isinya yang sudah tersisa di bagian dasar kalengnya saja. "Mau?"

"Boleh."

"Mau yang dari kaleng," Jean menenggak sedikit isinya, "Atau yang dari sini?" tanyanya dengan suara yang kepayahan, menunjuk bibirnya, minuman itu membuatnya susah bicara.

"Jean!" hardik Sasha dengan wajah udang rebus lagi, sambil memukul lengan Jean sekenanya. Jean tertawa keras.

Semua terjadi secara spontan.

Tapi, spontan tidak berarti buruk, 'kan?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Salah satu topik utama jika satu grup laki-laki berkumpul di waktu senggang mereka adalah wanita. Tidak ada pengecualian untuk kelima laki-laki ini, setelah mereka pulang latihan koreografi baru namun mereka masih merasa terlalu cepat untuk tidur.

Dan topik hangat di antara mereka akhir-akhir ini adalah grup paling junior di agensi mereka, yang baru debut satu bulan lalu.

"Kalau Annie," Eren melirik sebentar pada Bertholdt, "Kata Mikasa, dia itu tipe pendiam yang susah digapai. Tapi dia pengamat sekeliling yang baik. Dia lebih suka mendengarkan lagu klasik, dia diam-diam bisa main basket dan sering bertanding melawan Mikasa waktu masih _trainee_."

"Nah, catat itu, Bertl," Reiner menyikut si jangkung.

"Annie _main vocal_ yang suaranya merdu, Bertl juga suaranya bagus. Kurasa kalian memang benar-benar cocok," komentar Armin.

Rona merah dari wajah Bertl, si pemalu bersuara merdu, sempat menjadi bahan yang membuat Reiner tertawa.

"Kalau Sasha ..." Eren, yang bertingkah seperti si bos agen rahasia yang punya kunci utama berupa rahasia-rahasia umum yang dimiliki lima gadis dari grup yang katanya versi wanita dari grup mereka itu, menambahkan lagi, "Dia sangat, sangat ceria. Dia penghidup suasana grup. Dia senang makan dan bahkan bisa main biola. Tapi, dia akan berubah menjadi sangat pemalu dan gugup kalau berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang dia suka."

Jean menyeringai.

Sekarang dia benar-benar mengerti apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di balik sikap Sasha yang ditunjukkannya dua hari lalu, saat pertama kali mereka benar-benar disatukan dalam satu _frame_. Begitu, ya, ternyata.

Dia memang tidak salah pilih.

Walau Sasha _belum _benar-benar mengakuinya, tapi akhirnya Jean tahu duluan penyebabnya, mengapa gadis itu bisa dengan gampangnya menerima permintaan mendadaknya yang bagai-badai-di-tengah-musim-panas-yang-ceria.

Jean pun beranjak dari posisinya. "Aku mau ambil minuman dulu."

"Lalu," Eren tampaknya tak terusik dengan mundurnya Jean, "Sasha itu—"

_Drrt_—getaran ponsel Jean yang diletakkan di sudut meja, bersebelahan dengan _tablet_ milik Armin mengejutkan mereka semua. Satu pesan masuk menjadi pengusik cerita Eren.

Kekagetan itu berlipat ganda ketika keempatnya menyadari foto yang disetel sebagai _wallpaper_. _Selca_ Jean dan Sasha, hanya berdua, terlihat masih mengenakan pakaian yang mereka gunakan untuk pemotretan, dengan bahu yang merapat satu sama lain dan simbol _peace_ dari jemari-jemari yang juga bersentuhan.

Mana ada teman biasa berfoto berdua secara pribadi begini.

"Astaga, Jean!" Armin pun melongo.

"Hei, sialan kau!" Eren merasa kalah karena keduluan Jean 'meminang' salah satu anggota grup itu. Padahal, dia ingin jadi yang pertama sebagai pemula kisah-kasih antara dua grup yang para anggotanya sebaya ini.

"Kenapa tidak cerita?!" suara Reiner paling keras.

"Cuma gara-gara iklan ... bisa terjadi hal seperti ini ..." Bertholdt menggeleng tidak percaya.

Semua pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh tawa Jean yang menggema dari dapur. "Sudah kubilang, aku akan mendapatkannya, 'kan?"

Reiner mengambil ponsel Jean, dan menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. "Oi, Jean! Bisakah kau ajukan pada bagian periklanan produk ini supaya membuatkan CF untukku dan Christa juga?"

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: finallyyyy it has done on D-1 huhu sasha semoga ini bisa diterima ya :"D dan semoga fluffnya dapet ehehehe. seneng deh dapet prompt ini dari sasha soalnya aku nikmatin banget waktu ngetiknya, sebab aku juga nyambi domisili (?) di kpop fandom, jadi berasa ngetik fanfic-fanfic bersetting kayak fic-fic yang aku publish di blog (someone has visited hyeorikazuka dot wordpress dot com? it's mine! XD). kebetulan aku ngeship shinee/f(x), dan di fic ini sengaja aku bikin boy-girl group-nya jean dan sasha maisng2 lima orang, jadi pas kayak otpku di fandom sebelah itu wkkkkkk~~

semoga prompt wedang jahenya bisa kelihatan nyambung ya ini shaaa hehe X"D thanks juga udah ngasih aku kesempatan ikutan event meski aku super telat daftarnya ke kamu uhukuhuk.

terima kasih sudah membaca! o/


End file.
